Hitherto, there has been provided compounds as an active ingredient for a composition for controlling plant disease (see e.g., WO 99/24413 pamphlet; WO 03/070705 pamphlet; and The Pesticide Manual—15th edition (BCPC published) ISBN 1901396188).
Also there has been provided a compound of the formula (1):
(see e.g., WO 95/27693 pamphlet and WO 02/10101 pamphlet).